Diana
by Denim003
Summary: A one-shot exploring Diana's thoughts and feelings in the last chapter of Plague leading up to her decision to leave Caine, the one she's always stood by, and go with Sam and his people to the lake.


** AN: I just thought it would be interesting to do the last chapter in more of Diana's pov. Kind of write about some of the things and thoughts that led her to her decision to leave with Sam and his people. Obviously, there will be spoilers for Plague since this takes place in one of the last chapters of this book. And all of the dialogue is taken straight from the last chapter.**

** And obviously, I don't own it, no matter how much I really wish I did.**

Diana looked out at the kids gathered in the plaza and down at herself. She was clearly dressed better than all the Perdido Beach kids, Caine had seen to that. Couldn't have his group looking as ragged, worn out, and dirty as they were on the inside, could he? Just like he couldn't just leave everything alone and stay on the island where they had food and water and actual happiness. At first, she felt ashamed to have been relaxing on the island while all these kids suffered and then adding insult to injury by showing up looking like she was better than them after her nice little vacation. Maybe she had been, but obviously, by the little discussion she and Cain had before their departure, she wasn't anymore.

She stole a sidelong glance at Sam, standing with his crew at the top of the stairs, apart from Caine and his group. She caught him looking at Caine and wondered what he was thinking. Where as Caine, she knew, was preparing a smooth speech in his head, Sam just looked tired. Like he was tired and ready for the end of it all.

His crew matched his expression, more or less. Dekka, Brianna, Jack, and Edilio. Most of them looked resigned, like they had won the battle, but just barely, with the exception of Brianna—the Breeze, she preferred. She just looked high strung and like she'd rather be somewhere else. The one that surprised Diana the most though was Astrid. She had expected to see the blonde here, by Sam's side. It wasn't like Astrid to skip out on something like this, or maybe, she had figured out that being on top wasn't always all it was cracked up to be. Caine would never learn that lesson.

But his group surely looked like the kind of politics and people you'd see in charge. Penny, her legs fixed by Lana, Turk, that miserable excuse for a whining normal kid, and Taylor. Diana was surprised when she came, at first, knowing of her attraction to Sam just as well as the rest of the inhabitants of the FAYZ, but she didn't blame her, after Caine had promised her food and hot water and something to drink—treasure more valuable than diamonds in the god-forsaken world they were stuck in. And lastly, Diana herself stood behind Caine, and she couldn't help but think about how had Astrid been there, she would've been by Sam's side, not back with his group like Diana was.

"I think everyone is here," Caine announced to the audience.

Toto, the kid standing awkwardly between the two groups said, "He doesn't believe that."

Diana watched Caine smile and thought of a shark, a tiger biding its time, rather than a polite and thoughtful person, and he corrected, "I think everyone is here that is likely to come."

"True," Toto nodded slightly, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Yeah," Sam said. He looked nervous to Diana. Like he even though he knew he didn't—shouldn't—care about what would happen, he was worried about the outcome.

Caine address the crowd in his best kingly voice and said, "You all know why we're here. Sam and I both want peace—"

"Not true," Toto blurted.

Diana didn't miss the angry flash in his eyes, but she knew that he was telling himself to keep calm. Angry kings were not popular kings, and he knew that.

"Toto, for those of you who don't know," Caine said, "Is a freak with the power to tell the truth from a lie."

"True," Toto interjected.

"So. Okay. Let me start over," Caine recomposed himself. "Sam and I don't like each other. My people don't like his people, and his people feel the same way about us."

"He believes this," Toto told himself.

"Yes I do," Caine said dryly, and Diana could see him resist rolling his eyes at the truth-teller. "We have different visions of the future. Same here wants to move everyone to this lake of his. I want to stay here in Perdido Beach."

The crowd didn't respond, waiting to hear what he was going to say. A bitter taste filled Diana's mouth when she thought about _his_ vision of the future. If he had it his way, he'd have these kids as slaves building monuments and palaces for him.

"Sam and I also have different ideas about leadership. Sam thinks it's a burden. Me? I thik it's an opportunity."

Diana looked at the ground. Caine made it sound like Sam didn't want to take care of anyone while Caine wanted to help them all and make them smile. No, that wasn't how it was. Sam didn't want to, but he never turned anyone down, never let anyone die without a fight, like the girl—Dekka—standing near him. It wasn't leadership he hated, though he obviously didn't go looking for it, it was the FAYZ. He hated the FAYZ and he hated knowing that people were hurting and suffering while he was in charge and that even his best effort wasn't enough—though it was, and the kids just wanted more because they too hated the suffering. But Caine, Caine would use it to get power and control. He didn't love the FAYZ, but Diana had the feeling that he didn't have a problem with it.

"He… he believes that," Toto said slowly, like he had picked up a half truth. Like he had picked up on the same thing that Diana knew in her mind and in her hear about the two brothers and Caine's idea of leadership.

"Today, each of you will make a decision," Caine continued. "To go with Sam, or to stay here. I won't try and stop anyone, and I won't hold t against anyone." He placed his hand over his heart, playing up the drama of it all. "For those who choose to stay, let me be very clear: I will be in charge. Not as a mayor, but as a king. My word will be law. MY decisions will be final."

Unhappy murmurs rippled through the audience, and Diana was glad that someone out there was picking up on the fact that whoever stayed would not have a king, but a dictator. Most likely, one they wouldn't have to fear—unless they made the slightest mistake, because then, there would be no forgiveness whatsoever, and they would pay terribly.

"But I'll also do everything I can to leave each of you alone. Quinn, if he chooses to stay, can still fish. Albert, if he chooses to stay, will still run his business. Freaks and normal will be treated equally."

Diana dryly laughed in her mind, knowing Caine might mean his words now, but would never be able to follow them for more than a week. She even notice he was about to add something right then, but caught himself, a quick glance in Toto's direction.

After a long silence, Diana watched Sam step forward, looking ready to be out of the spotlight before he was even there for five minutes. If Astrid had been there, she'd have probably helped him with the talking because she was good at that. Could call up quotes in the blink of an eye. But it was just Sam this time.

So Sam told the crowd, " Anyone who goes with me has a vote in how we do stuff. I guess I'll be more or less in charge, but we'll probably choose some other people, create a council like… Well, hopefully better than we had before. And, um… Look, people, if you want someone, so… king, good grief, to tell you what to do, stay here. If you want to make more of your own decisions, well, come with me."

Toto didn't have anything to say, probably because Sam had said so little and was so blunt and to the point. It was simple. It was… Sam. Just plain Sam. No masks or smooth talking like Caine. He was just Sam, as he had always been and would continue to be.

Brianna, looking like she was ready for the gathering to be over with but still loyal called out from her place behind Sam, "You know which side I'm on people. Sam's been carrying the load since day one."

Some kid in the audience yelled back at her, "It was Caine who saved us! Where was Sam?"

I wanted to say tell him that Sam was off finding water for your sorry butt, but obviously, you don't deserve it. I had always felt bad that Sam always carried the load, saved everyone countless times, did all the dirty work, and got no thanks. But that was low, to turn around and accuse him. But I took pity. This kid was saying Caine had saved them, but he was probably going to condemn him as well. We all know what happened back when Coates was his headquarters, back in the early stages of the FAYZ.

Caine seemed confident as usual while Same seemed a bit tense. The crowd looked mostly undecided. It was sad, these kids having to make a decision like this.

"What's Albert Going to do?" some boy shouted. "Where's Albert?"

Of course. How had Diana forgotten Albert. He was almost more of a king right now than anyone. He controlled everything. If these kids went against Albert, they had no money, they had not food, no water, nothing.

Albert suddenly stepped out from where he had been lurking off to the side. He slowly picked a spot exactly in between Caine and Sam.

"What should we do, Albert?" some confused kid asked him.

Albert didn't address them. He talked directly to the two brothers on the steps, though his voice was loud enough for everyone. He stated, "I'm a businessman."

"True," Toto said.

"My job is organizing kids to work, taking the things they harvest or catch, and redistributing them through a market," Albert said.

"And getting the best for yourself," someone yelled. Grudging laughter rippled through the kids.

Diana had heard about what had happened with Albert and the miserable "Human Crew" kids through Taylor—nothing bypassed that girl's gossip-tuned ears. She wondered if he' learned his lesson about being greedy and taking the best, but something told her, like Caine, he probably hadn't.

"Yes," Albert nodded in acknowledgement. "I reward myself for the work I do."

He paused, and the crowd had nothing to say.

So he continued, "Caine has promised me that if I stay here he won't interfere. But I don't trust Caine."

"No, he doesn't," Toto nodded in agreement.

_And he's probably wise not to. Not to trust him like I did_, Diana thought to herself.

"I do trust Sam. But…" Albert trailed off.

The silence was almost tangible, and everyone knew that this was the moment where Albert completely turned from Sam believing it was his turn to be on top. And though everyone had probably known it, no one had said it, and certainly not Albert had.

"But… Sam is a weak leader," he stated, his eyes down as he looked for the right words. "Sam is the best fighter ever. He's defended us many times. And he's the best at figuring out how to survive. But Sam… You're too humble. Too willing to step aside. When Astrid and the council sidelined you, you put up with it. I was part of that myself. But you let us push you aside and the council turned out to be useless."

Sam stood expressionless as he listened. Maybe he figured this would happen, but it was still horrible to live it out. Maybe, he was relieved that it finally had.

"Let's face it, you're not really the reason things are better here, I am," Albert said. "You're braver than me, Sam. And if it's a battle, you rule. But you can't organize or plan ahead and you won't just put your foot down and make things happen."

Sam nodded in agreement. Diana admired him for how he would willingly admit his faults, and she had to say, maybe stepping aside was better in this case. Caine would put his foot down like Albert said was necessary, but undoubtedly, he would crush a lot of people under that foot in the process.

"So," Albert wrapped things up, "I'm keeping my things here, in Perdido Beach. But there will be free trading of stuff between Perdido Beach and the lake. And Lana has to be allowed to move freely."

Diana watched Caine's eyes flash dangerously again. She knew he wanted Albert and Lana even more so, because that would mean complete power and Sam would eventually be forced to come to him. But if he said no, Albert and Lana would simply leave, and he would have to go to Sam, which, in his mind, could not happen. It would mean losing the battle.

Albert, knowing that he could choose to go with Sam if Caine didn't agree, said, "I feed these kids. I do it my way."

Cain hesitantly nodded, I could see the tightness in his neck that maybe the others couldn't for lack of not knowing him as well as I did… But Albert did know enough to know he twisted words and promises.

"I want you to say it," Albert said, glancing at Toto pointedly.

Diana watched Caine battle it out in his mind, and eventually, knowing he had lost that battle for the time being, said, "Yeah. Albert decides anything about money or work or trade back and forth between Perdido Beach and the lake. And the Healer goes where the Healer wants to go."

"Okay," Sam said after a pause, "I'm going to Ralph's. Anyone coming with me, head over there. I'll wait two hours. Bring bottled water and whatever food you have. It's a long walk to the lake."

They all watched Sam walk down the stairs and off in the direction of Ralph's in complete silence. After a minute, Brianna disappeared, probably already at the grocery store by the time anyone noticed, and the rest of those standing on the stairs where he had been began to follow. About a third of the kids in the plaza left as well. Sam may not have been alone, but he certainly looked like he felt so.

Some of the group standing up by Caine merged with the crowd or went off on their own for a bit. Diana felt almost as lonely as Sam looked as Caine didn't even glance back before starting off his next big speech to the kids still standing in the plaza, telling them how smart they are and how good of a choice they made and what was going to happen next.

The light reading began to swim around in Diana's mind again as she stood there, not even realizing that her hand had gone back to her stomach, and suddenly, she knew. She didn't even think about what she was doing, but before anyone, before Caine, could noticed, she slipped away from the crowd.

Diana realized that she could not stay in Perdido Beach. She could not stay with Caine. For all he was worth, he had always protected her. He'd chosen her over his cruel intentions when she had walked off the cliff to save the children in the helicopter, and he had never let Drake do any serious harm to her. He would've crushed him if he had. Even if she had gone to him and told him how Bug was looking at her and how it made her uncomfortable, he would've thrown the boy through a wall. Maybe he didn't know that he made those choices, maybe it was all a subconscious reaction caused by someone trying to hurt something that belonged to him. But he couldn't protect Diana from himself, and that was the thought that pushed her towards Ralph's.

She loved Caine. It would've been impossible for her to stay with him, try and fix him for so long if she hadn't. Part of her still loved him. But he could hurt her, maybe even kill her, without even knowing that he was doing until it was over if she got caught in one of her moods. And now, she had the tiny being inside her to think about too. Maybe, she could've hung on. Maybe she could've stayed and still been okay. But she couldn't risk it now.

Caine didn't even know about her… little problem. It might have been that when she told him, he would get so upset that he would go on one of his rages, and Diana and the not-quite-yet-there baby would've gone through a wall or had the roof collapse on them or been crushed by sheer telekinetic energy.

And even if they weren't, she couldn't have her child grow up with the power-hungry "king of Perdido Beach." At least not yet. Not until he changed. Not until it was safe and he was safe.

Caine couldn't protect her from himself, and that's what led Diana to Sam. Sam could protect her and the thing inside her. He could even protect her from Caine, and Sam would not be a danger, a risk to Diana like Caine was. She had thought he was changing, but he obviously wasn't, and until then, she'd have to go with Sam and his crew.

She didn't even realize that she was at Ralph's until she saw the crowd of kids and became faintly aware that they were making a path for her as she made her way up to Sam and Brianna and Dekka and Lana, who apparently looked like she would prefer to be stationed up at the lake with the rest of them.

"Hey, Sam," she said simply.

"Diana?" he asked, obviously very confused and taken aback.

"Not expecting me, huh?" she asked, noting the absence of his girlfriend, the genius. "Where's blondie? I didn't see her at the big pep rally."

"Are you coming with us?" Briana demanded, probably brusque and—well—breezy out of shock. Though she didn't look particularly happy either.

"Is Caine okay with this?" Sam asked, and she knew he meant, _Should I expect a war with Caine because f this?_ "It's your choice, but I need to know if he's going to come after us to take you back."

"Caine has what he wants," she answered, trying to keep the acid out of her voice and leaving out the part where Caine didn't even know.

"Maybe I should call Toto over," Sam said. "I could ask you whether you're coming along to spy for Caine, and see what Toto has to say."

Diana sighed, a bitter taste filling her mouth again and felt a sharp but quick pain in her chest. "Sam, I have bigger problems than Caine. And so do you, I guess. Because the FAYZ is about to do something it's never done before: grow by one."

"What's that mean?" he shook his head, obviously confused. Guys. She rolled her eyes mentally.

"You are going to be an uncle," she tried.

"You're having a Baby?" Dekka asked, obviously picking it up a lot qicker than Sam.

"Let's hope so," I said a little anxiously. "Let's hope that's all it is."

Because knowing the FAYZ, and knowing the father, it could be much much more, and it could mean plenty of trouble for everyone. But at least she, and the thing inside her, would be safe. Caine still held part of her heart, but she wasn't safe there anymore. She wasn't safe around the one person who she'd counted on for so long for protection. But she would be safe, at least for a little bit, with Sam and his crew. Her only regret was the fact that it was her fault for whoever and however many people got hurt because they were in the near vicinity of Caine when he found out that Diana had left and who she was with. But, having fun playing king, he probably wouldn't even notice she was missing in action until they were a day's walk away at the lake.

**AN: Well, hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought of my first one-shot, even if you aren't a fan of Gone.**


End file.
